


Planning

by PocketoliJoji



Category: Columbine - Fandom, School Shooters - Fandom, True Crime Community
Genre: Bottom Dylan, Eric tops, M/M, Smut, they fuck, this is gay, while planning the shooting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-06
Updated: 2017-01-06
Packaged: 2018-09-15 06:02:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9222179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PocketoliJoji/pseuds/PocketoliJoji





	

Dylan sat on Eric's bed as Eric sharpened a knife with a swastika on it.

"You going to help, VoDKa?" Eric asked as he put the knife down.

"Nah, I'm tired" Dylan replied. Eric turned in Dylan's direction and glared at him.

"Are you going to help out at all?" Eric asked, anger lacing his voice.

"It's almost 5 AM, Reb. I want to sleep" Dylan replied, his voice lacking emotion. Eric got out of his chair and kicked it, Dylan staring at him with half-open eyes.

"So what, you're just going to fall asleep while we're planning?!" Eric asked, well, more like yelled.

"Calm down, Eric..." Dylan said, drifting off. Eric mounted Dylan, pinning him to the wall by his shoulders.

"It's Reb!" Eric shouted, making Dylan open his eyes back up.

"What are you gonna do, torture me?" Dylan mumbled, dying for a rest already.

"I will if I have to!" Eric replied, his anger still strong.

"Go to sleep, Reb..." Dylan slurred, too tired to get his words right, as they all came out at once.

"There's still work to do, how could you be sleeping right now?! April's gonna be here in less than a week!" Eric continuously yelled at him. Dylan slid his hands onto the sides of Eric's face and pressed their lips together softly.

Eric eyes widened as he tried to pull away, but Dylan's grip was too strong.

When Dylan finally let go, Eric's emotions were everywhere. He was furious, but slightly flustered. 

"What the fuck was that, VoDKa?" Eric asked. Dylan didn't respond. Instead, he used Eric's confusion to doze off once again.

"Answer me, V!" Eric shouted. Dylan didn't wake up this time. He had fallen into a deep sleep already, leaving Eric alone with his confusion and doubt.

"Fine! I'll ask again in the morning!" Eric said, moving to the other side of the bed and throwing himself down.

~

It was 11 AM, Saturday. Dylan's eyes fluttered open, Eric's face being the first thing he saw.

"Morning, Eri-" Dylan was interrupted by Eric hungrily smashing his mouth onto his. Dylan's eyes widened and he jerked back violently. Eric pulled back to suck in a breath, leaving Dylan a split second to say something.

"What the hell are you-" His words were once again interrupted by Eric's rough kissing. Eric slowly climbed on top of Dylan and practically shoved his tongue into his mouth. Dylan shut his eyes as he let out a quiet moan. Eric maneuvered his hands down onto the waistband of Dylan's pants.

"Eric what are you..." Dylan stared at Eric as he pulled his pants and boxers down.

"Reb" Eric said sternly. Dylan nodded nervously, staring at Eric. Eric closed his eyes and took a deep breath before opening them back up.

"You want this, don't you?" Eric asked.

"I... I mean I um..." Dylan didn't know how to respond.

"Judging by how hard you are, I'd say maybe" Eric said, wrapping his hand around Dylan's length.

"R-Reb you're not..." Dylan swallowed hard, unsure of what Eric was going to do. Eric got up off of Dylan and stepped off of the bed, getting on his knees. Eric locked eyes with Dylan before clasping his lips around Dylan's erection. Dylan gasped and gripped the bed sheets slightly, incredibly shocked.

"G-God, Reb, what the hell are you-" Dylan was interrupted by a moan, coming from his own mouth. Eric set his hands and forearms beside Dylan's hips and lowered his mouth downwards, deepthroating Dylan's cock entirely. Dylan quickly covered his mouth, not wanting Eric to hear any noises that might come out.

Eric continued to bob his head up and down on Dylan's boner, picking up speed as things progressed. Dylan buried his free hand in Eric's hair, gripping a handful and tugging on it whilst bucking himself into Eric's mouth.

"H-Holy shit, Reb" Dylan said, his head thrown back, his eyes screwed shut, and his chest heaving up and down. Eric pulled up to the tip and swirled his tongue around the head of Dylan's length.

"F-Fuck, I'm close" Dylan muttered.

"Fuck... Reb I th-think I'm..." Dylan breathed out, trying his very hardest to control his sounds. Dylan's body tensed as he let out a loud moan and came hard, spilling his fluids inside Eric's mouth. 

Dylan's hips quivered as Eric pulled his mouth off of his length with a 'pop' sound. Eric pushed down on the bed, standing back up. Dylan opened his eyes back up.

"What the hell was that, Reb?" He asked.

"I... Don't know" Eric sighed. Dylan sat up, staring at Eric.

"Damn it, you're going to think I'm a faggot now" Eric said, covering his face with his hands.

"H-Hey, don't worry about it, Reb. I... Kinda..." Dylan stopped talking midway through his speech.

"You kinda what, VoDKa?" Eric asked.

"I'm kind of into you" Dylan confessed.

"Seriously?" Eric asked, furrowing his eyebrows.

"Yeah" Dylan replied. Eric looked at Dylan then looked down.

"I think I might be too" Eric mumbled.

"What?" Dylan asked, not hearing what he said.

"I said I might be too" Eric said, raising his voice way more than necessary.

"Oh" Dylan said, looking away from Eric. Eric sighed deeply.

"So, what now?" He asked.

"I guess I can repay the favour..." Dylan said.

"What favour?" Eric asked, looking back up. Dylan got off of the bed and stepped in front of Eric. They were so close Eric could feel Dylan's breath on his face. Dylan stared at Eric for a few moments before crashing his lips against Eric's, pushing him against the wall.

Eric promptly began kissing back, slipping his tongue into Dylan's mouth. Things quickly became a battle for dominance, Eric and Dylan's tongues swirling and smacking against each other. Their lips moved in a synchronized manner, hungrily dancing against each other. Dylan slipped his left hand into Eric's pants, stroking and caressing his manhood.

"Ah..." Eric let out a small moan, allowing Dylan to finally achieve dominance over him. Dylan shoved his tongue inside Eric's mouth, exploring his wet cavern as he jerked him off.

Eric felt his heart thump in his chest as he experienced Dylan's erotic movements and actions. He breathed heavily out of his nose as Dylan slid his hand out of his pants. 

Dylan ran his hand down Eric's back and groped his ass, making Eric yelp. Dylan smirked as he continued fondling and squeezing Eric's posterior. Dylan began grinding his hips against Eric's, pulling his tongue out of his mouth, panting

Dylan slipped his hand off of Eric's ass and stared at him, chest heaving up and down. Dylan kneeled down and practically ripped off Eric's pants and boxers, leaving him exposed in front of him. Eric was nearly as hard as a rock, making Dylan's eyes widen. 

Dylan wrapped his hand around the base of Eric's cock, caressing his length agonisingly slowly. Dylan continued his movements, sliding his hand back and forth until he heard whimpers escaping Eric's mouth.

"How cute" Dylan taunted him, knowing Eric would hate to be called cute. Dylan pulled off his shirt and tossed it aside.

"Shut up" Eric said. Dylan ran his tongue all the way to the tip and right back down to the base of Eric's member. Dylan licked him up and down several times before clasping his lips around Eric's cock. Dylan shifted forwards, smacking his mouth against the base then sliding back to the tip.

"Fuck, V..." Eric bit down on his bottom lip, doing his best to make sure Dylan didn't hear any more submissive noises come out of his mouth. Dylan pulled his mouth up to the tip of Eric's length and started stroking the bits that weren't in his mouth, his tongue dancing and swirling around the head. Eric ran his hand through Dylan's long hair and tugged roughly as he let out a few shuddered moans.

"Fuuuck..." Eric moaned, knowing full and well that he was about to cum.

"Don't stop, Dylan..." Eric bit his lip harder, causing beads of blood to appear. Eric threw his head back and moaned loudly as he came hard. Dylan pulled his mouth off of Eric's length as he came, resulting in him getting semen in his mouth and all over his face. Dylan squeezed his eyes shut, feeling the liquid drip out of his mouth and run down his chin as more was ejaculated onto his face.

Eric breathed heavily as he looked down at Dylan, realizing he had came all over his face.

"Um... Sorry, VoDKa" Eric said. Dylan wiped his face and opened his eyes back up.

"I'm definitely going to need a shower and a half after this" Dylan said. Eric noticed that Dylan discarded his shirt and began looking him up and down.

"Your body isn't half bad, V..." Eric said. Dylan smirked at the comment.

"Let's see yours then, Reb" Dylan said, grabbing the bottom of Eric's shirt and pulling it off. Dylan rolled the shirt into a ball and tossed it aside, staring at Eric's body. Eric stared at Dylan, wondering what his thoughts were. Dylan just shrugged and continued staring.

Eric pushed Dylan onto the bed by his shoulders, crawling on top of him. Eric began kissing him down roughly, Dylan kissing back right away. After a few hungry, wet kisses, Eric stepped off of the bed and dug into his dresser drawer for something.

Eric pulled out a bottle of lubricant and popped it open, squirting a fair amount onto his length. Dylan sat up and stared at him as Eric rubbed himself up and down.

"You ready, VoDKa?" Eric asked. Dylan nodded, still staring at Eric's lubed package. 

"Yeah" Dylan said. Eric shoved Dylan down by his arms and entered him roughly, making Dylan yelp and clench his teeth.

"Fuck!" Dylan gripped the bed sheets and wrapped his legs around Eric's waist.

"Can I move?" Eric asked.

"G-Go ahead" Dylan replied. Eric pulled back slowly and thrust back in, a muffled gasp escaping Dylan's mouth. Dylan tightened his grip on the bed sheets as Eric thrust deep inside of him, stretching his walls.

"F-Fuck, Reb" Dylan let out a shuddered breath as Eric thrusted back and forth inside of him. 

"It's so hot inside you, VoDKa" Eric said as he increased the speed of his movements, pounding Dylan harder.

"Ah!" Dylan let out a sound that seemed like a cross between a yelp and a moan. Dylan wrapped his arms around Eric's back, digging his nails into Eric's shoulders. Eric continued ramming himself inside Dylan harder, panting like a dog.

"Hey VoDKa, first one to cum has to buy the other lunch" Eric said.

"You're seriously making deals while fucking me?" Dylan replied in a disappointed tone.

"Aw, you gonna pussy out?" Eric asked, pulling back then thrusting back inside Dylan. Dylan attempted to reply several times, being cut off by Eric ramming himself inside him each time.

Eric slid his hands up Dylan's thighs and grabbed the bottoms of Dylan's knees, spreading his legs further apart. Dylan moaned loudly and dragged his nails down Eric's back. Eric set his hands beside Dylan's head as he continuously pounded Dylan's sweet spot.

"Fuck, right there, Reb!" Dylan moaned as Eric pounded the spot that made him see stars. Dylan reached down and started to jerk himself off, still moaning in intense pleasure. Eric opened his mouth and started moaning almost involuntarily, his legs trembling with each thrust.

"Ah... Ah... Ah... F-Fuck..." Eric breathed out. Eric bent his elbows, lowering himself to kiss Dylan. Dylan promptly began kissing him back, hand moving from his member to Eric's chest. Eric's arms eventually gave out, making him collapse on top of Dylan. Eric continued to sloppily kiss Dylan as he delivered slow, steady thrusts. Eric pulled back from the kiss and attempted lifting himself back up, which he failed in.

"You getting tired, Reb?" Dylan asked. Eric breathed heavily and half nodded.

"Yeah..." Eric said.

"Lie down" Dylan said.

"What?" Eric replied.

"I said, lie down" Dylan said. Eric nodded and pulled out slowly, turning over and collapsing. Dylan climbed on top of Eric, lining up his entrance with Eric's member. Dylan exhaled slowly as he lowered himself onto Eric's length, wincing as he sat all the way down.

"Fuck..." Eric breathed out. Dylan lifted himself up then lowered himself back down, slowly getting faster with each movement. Soon enough, Dylan was bouncing up and down on Eric's cock with a fair amount of speed. Eric breathed heavily, letting out frequent moans.

"V-VoDKa I'm close..." Eric said, watching Dylan's member bounce up and down along with the rest of his body. Eric reached over and wrapped his hand around Dylan's length, stroking him back and forth.

"Guess you're buying lunch then" Dylan said, letting out a short, forced laugh. Dylan rested his arms on the wall and continued his movements. The bed springs made loud, ear-wreacking creaking noises as Dylan continuously bounced on Eric's cock.

"F-Fuck, I can't-" Eric's body tensed as he orgasmed, spilling himself inside Dylan. Dylan's chest heaved up and down as he tried to continue, but eventually became unable to move due to his climax. Eric shakily continued to stroke Dylan through his orgasm, closing his eyes as semen shot onto his face.

Dylan lifted himself off of Eric's member and collapsed beside him, breathing heavily. Eric turned his head to Dylan and stared at him whilst panting.

"I'm showering first" Eric said.

"Who said we had to take turns?" Dylan asked. Eric smirked and crashed his lips against Dylan's, running his hands through his hair. Suddenly, there was a knock at the door. Eric immediately pulled back and froze.

"You guys done yet?" A voice from the other side of the door asked. It was Brooks.

"What the fuck are you doing in my house, Brooks?!" Eric shot back, worried by how much Brooks could have heard.

"Your mom let me in like 15 minutes ago" Brooks replied.

"H-Have you been outside the door the entire time?" Dylan asked, eyes widened.

"...Maybe" Brooks replied. Dylan went to step off the bed and instantly grunted in pain.

"Ah my legs are fucked!" Dylan complained. Eric looked at him and laughed.

"A lot more than your legs were just fucked" He said.


End file.
